Cuestión de sexo
by Namaha Ibuki
Summary: Hana Asakura, empresario exitoso, hijo de uno de los más importantes magnates de todo Japón, atractivo, podrido en dinero y todo un éxito con las mujeres…bueno…no con todas.
1. Chapter 1

Arrojaba una bolita de papel tras otra al cesto de basura, harto de su rutinaria y aburrida vida laboral. ¿Es que acaso no había nada interesante en esa jodida oficina? Todo el día, todos los días era exactamente lo mismo. Llegar, sentarse, firmar contratos y clausulas, tomar un café y comer un emparedado, volver a firmar, sentir el trasero entumido, aburrirse y, finalmente, irse. A sus 23 años, para Hana Asakura, heredero del magnate Yoh Asakura y de toda su fortuna, la vida no era más que "trabajar" y seducir mujeres para después llevárselas a la cama, nada nuevo.

Alguna vez encontró atractivo su trabajo, o bueno…más bien a las empleadas, hasta que todas, o por lo menos la mayoría, disfrutaron de su "experiencia laboral" Por tanto, el Asakura era conocido como todo un Don Juan. No era para menos, el joven era atractivo, millonario y galante… ¿qué mujer podría decirle que no?

-Hey, Hana-Kun-el cuatro-ojos hacía su aparición-¿Tú sabes por qué hay tanto escándalo en el primer piso?

-¡No me digas que no lo sabías!-intervino un chico de cabello bicolor antes de que Hana pudiera hablar-Es por la nueva directora del departamento de Relaciones Públicas. Dicen que es una verdadera belleza.

-¿En serio?-cuestionaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

-Así es…-asintió el pecoso-Escuché por ahí que es Estadounidense, exactamente de California. Creo que acaba de llegar, y por lo que escucho, su entrada es todo un éxito.

-Pues ni modo-suspiró Hana-Tendré que conocer a la "belleza americana" más tarde. Ahora estoy muy ocupado.

-¿Arrojando bolitas de papel?-cuestionó Yohane un tanto divertido.

-Cállate, yo sé en qué empleo mi tiempo.

-Como gustes, Hana-Kun-el hombre de gafas sonrió-al menos iré a darle la bienvenida. ¿Me acompañas, Gakko-Kun?

-De acuerdo-respondió el aludido siguiendo a su amigo, mientras que Hana, quien había dejado de arrojar papeles al basurero, observaba la ventana.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La chica caminaba tranquilamente sin darle mucha importancia a todas las miradas que estaban sobre ella, unos alababan su belleza, otros criticaban, pero la rubia tenía cosas mil veces más importantes en qué pensar.

Tomó asiento en una de las muchas mesas desocupadas de la enorme cafetería del lugar, aun indecisa de qué pedir. Observaba el menú, pero elegir algo era difícil…todo se veía tan delicioso.

-Ten…-una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con un vaso de café. Lo tomó con un dejo de desconfianza mientras su mirada ascendía, encontrándose a un muy atractivo hombre de rubios cabellos que le dedicaba una seductora sonrisa.

-¿Y esto es…?-cuestionó la joven, él se mostraba seguro.

-Es una tradición de la empresa-le respondió, firme y galante como siempre-Cuando alguien se incorpora en nuestro equipo, le regalamos un vaso de café por parte de todo el personal. Aquí lo llamamos "El café de bienvenida"

-¿Café de bienvenida, eh? Pues muchas gracias-dijo la rubia mostrándose segura de sí misma-¿Y puedo saber quién lo prepara?

-Yo, personalmente-le extendió la mano derecha, aún sin dejar de sonreír-Hana Asakura, es un placer.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿El hijo de Yoh Asakura?-fingió sorprenderse.

-El mismo. A sus órdenes, mi bella dama-respondió besando la mano de la joven mujer, quien le veía con cautela.

-Te comportas como todo un caballero-ella rió, extendiendo su mano derecha también-Alumi Niumbirch, encantada.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse… ¿sonrojarse? ¿Acaso era un mocoso de 15 años para sonrojarse así? Bueno, a decir verdad no era para menos. La mujer era bellísima, de largo y lacio cabello rubio, tez bronceada, alta, de cintura breve, caderas anchas, piernas largas y torneadas, trasero voluptuoso y un delicado, hermoso y fino rostro adornado por un par de increíbles ojos de un profundo color azul. El único "defecto" que podría encontrarle a tan exquisita dama era, tal vez, el tamaño de su busto, que no era tan grande como el de otras mujeres que ya había seducido, pero comparado con todo lo demás no tenía importancia. Definitivamente ella sería su siguiente objetivo.

Ella le miraba de pies a cabeza. Nada mal…su rostro era de facciones ligeramente finas, pero sin dejar de ser varonil, en apariencia, su cuerpo era delgado, pero con los músculos bien marcados, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención eran esos ojos color miel que le miraban atentamente, invitándola a perderse en ellos. Un hombre atractivo, en toda la extensión de la palabra…pero tenía prioridades, y definitivamente, fijarse en hombres no era una de ellas.

-Alumi Niumbirch, ¿eh? Creo que he escuchado ese apellido antes-tomó asiento a lado de la mujer, quien comenzaba a mostrarse nerviosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio-Oh, vamos, no te pongas así. No muerdo…a menos que tú lo desees.

-Vaya, con ese comentario acabas de arruinar la buena impresión que tenía de ti-le dio un sorbo a su café sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras del hombre.

-Jaja, ignora esa pequeña broma. Sería incapaz de coquetearle una compañera, y mucho menos en horario laboral.

-¿En serio?-arqueó la ceja, viéndolo directamente a los ojos-Porque esa reputación tuya dice todo lo contrario. No creas que no lo sé.

-¿Reputación?-maldita sea, eso le haría perder puntos con esa hermosura-¿Y se puede saber que has oído de mí?

-Oh, nada malo, solo que te has acostado con varias de tus compañeras, y con otras mujeres fuera de la empresa, y yo no seré la siguiente ¿entendido?-se puso de pie, viéndole severamente-Pero debo admitir que haces un buen café. Debo irme, hay cosas que hacer, y no quiero que ambos perdamos el tiempo en coqueteos inútiles. Con permiso.

La mujer se fue, dejándolo atónito. Esa era la primera vez que alguien lo rechazaba, pero eso no se quedaría así. ¡No señor! Alumi Niumbirch no escaparía a sus encantos, y de eso se aseguraría.


	2. Chapter 2

– ¿Hana-Kun?-el pelinegro le veía con preocupación-¿Hana-Kun?

-Déjalo, Yohane-sugirió Gakko, retirándole la tapita a un marcador mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio-Unos bigotitos le quedarían de ma-ra-vi-lla.

-No te atrevas, bastardo-con un ágil movimiento, Hana le quitaba el marcador a su amigo.

-Hana-Kun, al fin reaccionas-dijo Yohane-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-cuestionó el Asakura un poco confundido.

-Bueno…desde hace rato no habías dicho ni una sola palabra. Además, pareciera que estás ido. ¿Ocurrió algo durante el almuerzo?

-Esa…mujer me rechazó-desvió la mirada. Decir algo como eso le era muy vergonzoso.

-¿Alguien te rechazó?-Gakko de verdad estaba sorprendido-¿Quién?

-¡La tal Alumi Niumbirch!-el solo mencionar su nombre le hacía enfurecer, ya que le recordaba ese humillante momento.

-¿"La tal"?-el hombre de gafas ladeaba su cabeza. Jamás había visto a Hana tan…enojado-No recuerdo que te hayas expresado así de una mujer.

-Es que…nunca me habían rechazado-el rubio frunció el ceño-Simplemente me molesta. Pero no pienso darme por vencido ¿entiendes? Ninguna mujer escapará de mí, y mucho menos ella.

-¿No crees que exageras?-el chico de cabello bicolor encontraba muy infantil la reacción de Hana.

-No, Gakko. No exagero. Ya dije. Alumi Niumbirch no escapará, se los aseguro.

-¡Aquí estás!-una furiosa voz los hizo voltear automáticamente hacia la puerta, encontrándose con una muy enojada mujer.

-¿Namaha?-Gakko era el primero de los tres en tomar la palabra-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué es esto?-la chica de desordenado y corto cabello negro le mostró una carpeta. Gakko tragó saliva.

-Una… ¿carpeta?

-Si, idiota. Una carpeta. ¿Y sabes que debería estar en ella?

-¿El reporte que no hice?

-¡Exacto! ¿Y sabes cuándo debemos entregarlo?

-¿Hoy mismo?

-Me alegra que lo sepas, así que… ¡PONTE A TRABAJAR!-le ordenó, totalmente furiosa.

-¡A la orden!-el hombre de cabello bicolor salió de la oficina a toda velocidad, siendo seguido por Namaha, quien caminaba tranquilamente.

-Vaya…-Yohane se acomodaba las gafas, aun asustado-La asistente de Gakko-Kun es aterradora.

-Si, algunas mujeres son así-Hana rió. Era gracioso que una chica adorable, pequeña y linda fuera así de imponente, tanto que ya hasta se había vuelto famosa por su complicado carácter-Bien, volvamos al trabajo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bostezaba a más no poder. Eran ya las 2:00 a.m. y apenas terminada el trabajo. Podía ser un mujeriego, pero eso si, Hana Asakura solía ser el hombre más responsable a la hora de cumplir sus obligaciones laborales, sin embargo, no recordaba que alguna vez hubiera tenido tanto trabajo. Había elaborado unos cuantos reportes que debían entregarse a la brevedad, y estaba en serio fastidiado. Tomó su saco y su portafolio para después cerrar su oficina, dispuesto a abandonar el edificio de una buena vez.

Caminaba sin saber cómo, pues el sueño ya le hacía estragos cuando vio a lo lejos una silueta que entraba al elevador. No le dio mucha importancia, estaba tan somnoliento que de seguro lo había imaginado. Prefirió usar las escaleras pues, ciertamente, eso sería más rápido que esperar a que el elevador se desocupara.

Por fin llegó al primer piso, donde se encontró nuevamente con la silueta, dándose cuenta de que, después de todo, si era real, comenzando a tomar forma con cada paso que él daba, acercándose. En cuestión de segundos pudo reconocerla… ¿Alumi? ¿Qué hacía ella tan tarde en el edificio?

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, obviamente estaba trabajando, pero… ¿a esas horas de la noche? ¡Wow! Si que era dedicada a su trabajo, y eso le encantaba en una mujer. Se decidió a seguirla, por supuesto, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Subió a su lujoso auto y avanzó a mínima velocidad, siguiéndola. La rubia caminaba a paso veloz, pues, como no tenía automóvil, debía ir caminando hasta su casa. No estaba muy lejos, así que no había ningún problema.

Había avanzado unas cuantas cuadras y el gélido viento comenzaba a hacerle estragos a la mujer, quién ya consideraba tomar unas malditas clases de manejo.

Aún faltaba un poco más para llegar, así que aceleró sus pasos mientras desviaba su mirada hacia todos lados pues podría jurar que desde hacía unas cuantas calles alguien la seguía…y no se equivocaba.

-Vaya, vaya ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?-un sujeto alto y robusto aparecía tras ella, tomándola por la cintura.

-¿Una señorita tan elegante por estos rumbos?-otro hombre de cabello largo y complexión delgada se acercaba también-Eso no se ve todos los días.

-Y es bastante linda ¿eh?-un tercer tipo llegaba, uniéndose a los otros dos. La mujer frunció el ceño. El miedo se apoderaba de ella.

-¿Qué dicen si…-el primer hombre sonreía mientras sus manos descendían, introduciéndose bajo la falda de la rubia para después empujarla-…no divertimos un poco?

-Excelente idea-respondió uno de ellos, recibiéndola entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que le desabotonaba bruscamente la camisa. Ella intentaba liberarse, consiguiendo un puñetazo en el rostro que la hizo retroceder.

-Exquisita ¿no?-el tercero la atrapó, ascendiendo sus manos hasta llegar a sus pechos, empujándola nuevamente. Ella cayó en los brazos de un cuatro sujeto, quien, a diferencia de los otros, la abrazaba delicadamente. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con quien menos se esperaba.

-Tú…-parpadeó un par de veces, aun incrédula. ¿Qué hacía Hana ahí?

-Entra al auto-ordenó el rubio, aun abrazándola. Ella asintió y sin pensarlo dos veces entró al coche, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros.

-Oye idiota, nosotros la vimos primero. ¡Es nuestra!-el más robusto de los tres se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio, que ni siquiera se inmutaba ante la amenaza.

-¿En serio?-Hana se remangó la camisa para después darle un fuerte golpe que lo dejó en el suelo.

-¡Bastardo!-el de largo cabello intentó golpearlo, pero el joven logró esquivarlo. Alumi veía todo desde el interior del vehículo. No entendía por qué estaba él ahí, pero lo agradecía infinitamente. En pocos segundos, Hana se había encargado de los tres, y ahora se dirigía al auto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-cuestionó el rubio una vez dentro, ella asintió al mismo tiempo que él hombre le daba su saco-Ponte esto, podrías enfermarte.

Alumi desvió la mirada mientras Hana le mostraba una sonrisa. Después de todo, seguirla había sido una buena idea. Encendió el coche y avanzó lentamente, esperando a que la joven dijera una sola palabra.

-Esta zona es muy peligrosa ¿sabes?-el rubio miraba al frente.

-Acabo de mudarme a este lugar, no pensé que fuera tan arriesgado-Alumi mantenía la mirada baja.

-Pues ya viste que si-el hombre suspiró, aun sin verla-Y más a esta hora.

-¿Por qué estabas aquí?-cuestionó la mujer, Hana desvió su mirada hacia ella.

-Pues verás…-no sabía exactamente qué responder-…te seguí porque…porque pensé que sería peligroso para ti caminar sola por las calles a tan altas horas de la noche. Y por lo que veo no me equivoqué.

Alumi desvió la mirada levemente sonrojada, sin saber qué decir, y mucho menos qué pensar. No estaba segura si debía golpearlo, o agradecerle. Volteó hacia él, encontrándose con un par de seductores ojos color miel que la observaban fijamente.

-¿Y bien?-el atractivo hombre tomó la palabra-¿Dónde vives?

-Derecho, a ocho calles de aquí-respondió volteando rápidamente para evitar hacer contacto con él.

-Perfecto, en un momento llegamos-el rubio sonreía, desviando discretamente su mirada hacia su acompañante. Hermosa, sin lugar a dudas.

-Rojo con encaje negro ¿eh?-le dijo para romper la tensión, ella se sonrojó por completo, abotonándose rápidamente la camisa-Tienes buen gusto para elegir lencería.

-Estuve a punto de ser violada… ¿y eso es lo mejor que me dices?-Niumbirch le veía severamente.

-Tienes razón, disculpa-suspiró mientras Alumi veía por la ventanilla.

-Aquí es-musitó ella, bajando lentamente del coche para después ver a Hana-Nos vemos mañana.

-¡Espera!-pidió el rubio-Mi saco.

-Oh, es cierto-se quitó la prenda, entregándosela al hombre-Te debo una.

-No te preocupes-le mostró una seductora sonrisa al mismo tiempo que encendía de nuevo el vehículo-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-ella también sonrió al ver que el automóvil arrancaba. Suspiró…después de todo, Hana Asakura no era tan mala persona.


End file.
